<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing like her by LegitNoOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756508">Nothing like her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitNoOne/pseuds/LegitNoOne'>LegitNoOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sunburn, Ventish-fic, eye gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitNoOne/pseuds/LegitNoOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where sunny's hatred and self-punishment are more prominent. Three years after shutting himself away one mental breakdown leads to another and things don't end well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello welcome to my first serious fanfic and writing thing in general also everyone please thank Duplicarto (And Zappy for helping me with a scene plus advice) for looking at my shit ramblings and making it easier to follow by adding punctuation I hope you all enjoy and I hope the characters weren't ooc also a decent amount of this was projecting so sorry about that also there will be eventual sunburn for actual reasons that I hope fit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunny wakes up in a cold sweat dizzy and nauseous feeling another one of his late-night sicknesses. And once again the boy stumbles out of his room in the middle of the night--a timeless tradition at this point. He bumps into things, nearly knocking over a potted plant on his way to the bathroom. He doesn’t remember the way his dream ended but he felt a small phantom pain  (there were no </span>
  <b>new </b>
  <span>wounds, he checked) on his stomach. Nothing new; he’s woken up the same way multiple times before, but it made him want to throw up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t healthy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he thought as he threw up while kneeling over the toilet bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like he cared what was healthy and what wasn’t at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have the right to care for himself after what he did, even if he couldn’t remember what he did. He felt like it was something he could never come back from. It was so bad even his sister killed herself over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should do the same, he thought as he got up. His legs had given out at some point and he didn’t notice how close he was to the horrid smell of vomit. He never knew why it always smelt so bad, it wasn’t like he had much to eat in the first place. He discarded the thought he’d inevitably have again in favor of getting up. He limped over to the mirror and took a long look at himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He always hated doing this but he always felt like he deserved it. He gazed over and over; his features so much like Mari’s. His eyes, his hair...he wished she was here but he knew he didn’t deserve her. She did so much for him, even introduced him to a group of friends just by bringing him along, that very same friend group broke down around him after her death. He couldn’t bear to see them and selfishly locked himself away rather than deal with all of their reactions to him. He misses them, but knows he can never go out and see the real them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve to be alive instead of her. He didn’t deserve to look so much like her. His own eyes seemed to be judging him, The same eye he saw staring back at him from her hanging body. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t pull his gaze away as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her silently judging him through his own eyes. His hand subconsciously reached for the knife he had thrown haphazardly in his pocket. Kind of surprising he didn’t accidentally stab himself while on his way here. He gripped the knife and it felt like its handle was hot, searing almost. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was trying to stop him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care. He was resolved to this. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stared at the blade and aimed it over his eye, he hesitated for several moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really doing this? Would she want me to do this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answers yes to his own question in his own head. He looks at himself one last time in the mirror. He feels her presence once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates how he is a shut-in that nobody cares about anymore people would care more about his sister and he caused her death, how could he live with what he did. and using all of his energy and strength, he stabs the knife into his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he crams the blade into his eye socket the pain hits him harder than he thought it would. He wants to keep going... he wants to make sure it's gone, but he can't. He feels something warm roll down his face through the searing pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn't have looked back, he shouldn't have looked back, he shouldn't have looked... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to muster up the strength to keep stabbing, keep jamming the blade in, keep carving his eye out... but he can't. He feels himself fading as he barely notices through his other eye that the floor's getting closer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up face down in a white room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here again,” he mutters to himself. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to get up but suddenly realizes how much his head hurts. Specifically, his eye pushing through the pain he gets up before moving his hand to touch it, when he feels something wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tears?</span>
  </em>
  <span>' He thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away his hand after the sensation irritated his head more than it always did. He looked down at his hand and saw a darker shade of red.. He was confused since he could still see out of the eye--this was concerning to him. But since he was in White Space, he thought he was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, White Space seemed a lot colder than usual. Not freezing, but definitely colder than the cold he was accustomed to. So that’s three things that are off his massive headache, bleeding eye (or so he assumed), and a colder-than-usual white space. He didn’t feel like he could move around much with his headache, so he elected to stay. He would lay on the floor of his so-called safe place and wait to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up took longer than expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no knife for him to use to force himself out, so he had to wait until the confines of his dreams collapsed around him, signifying that he was starting to stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that inevitably did happen, he started to panic looking around. He noticed he wasn't in his room. The bed was different, he'd know after laying in it for the better half of three years. His vision also felt limited and he retained his headache he had in his headspace, but it was only now that his eye's vision was blocked. He was confused for a few moments before remembering how much of an idiot he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stab my own eyes out and worry my mom. Great plan,</span>
  </em>
  <span>' he berated himself internally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he was even alive right now, he didn't know. He felt like he'd be better off dead but he assumed his mother found him. He couldn't imagine how she reacted and now he had to live with the consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>One-eyed freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,' he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely wasn't going to tell people how he lost it, not like he had to worry about that much. Nobody would want to meet him and he didn't really either. He reveled in the pain for a few moments--it reminded him he's still here, but he didn't feel it as Omori and it was one of the few things he felt he had earned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more light in this room than he was accustomed to. Some light was artificial and another kind of light he hadn't seen in a long time: actual sunlight, out of the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eye. It's one now. Remember that, dumbass.</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a window. The sky was blue, a big change from his usual purple sky in his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…. how much would this cost my mom? She already has to support a parasite.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he thought already thinking about how much worse he’s made his mom’s life </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have just died,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an endless cycle of self-depreciation. He didn’t do this as much when she was here, just another reason why he’s useless without her. No friends, no social skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After deciding he had enough of being comfortable, he started to shuffle his way into a sitting up position. Moving still hurt his head but he’ll just push it, and when he finally got up he noticed pink? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I pass out again? Am I that weak that I passed out from just trying to sit up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He tried to verify that he was in fact in the waking realm. The person with pink on them turned to look at him; turns out it was hair. Probably should have guessed that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So...blue sky, missing an eye, constant pain, and someone I’ve never seen.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was creative with his world, he’ll give himself that, but most things he thought of were people that he’s seen before, whether in media or old “friends” if he can call them that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably hated him even before the whole incident and he doesn’t blame them for that bu- hold on this new person was talking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did they start talking? Okay all he has to do is tune into the conversation, that’s easy enough. Wait, how much did he miss? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was missing more and more the more he kept thinking why couldn’t he focus on something he’d never know oh wait he was doing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....You lock yourself away for three years, leave all of us to pick up this mess and come out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really catch everything they said but he assumed it wasn’t anything good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> were you thinking?!” The stranger raised their voice at him. He could hear their voice falling off at the end as they strained their vocal cords slightly, like they were crying beforehand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a nice time to tune in, he thought, not like he didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he decided to stab his eye. The easiest assumption is that he wasn’t at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you do that, after what happened with</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mari?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch, that stung. He doesn’t really know how to react to that, besides kind of averting his gaze from her intimidating teal colored eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could people even have that as a natural eye color? Who even was this? Did Mari have more friends than he knew? He started down spiraling, thinking about how many relationships and friend groups he had destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we don't care? Because we do! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do! God, Sunny." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, they knew his name. He wasn’t expecting that. Did Mari talk about him? Probably something about how clingy and annoying he was. Why did this person care though? Maybe they felt bad for him. He didn’t deserve their sympathy. He felt even worse not knowing their name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he recognized their voice, though. He heard someone groan the noise coming from his new blindside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a tired-ish voice speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aubrey, what’s with all the yelling? Man you woke me up, I was trying to sleep.” Now that was a loud voice he couldn’t forget if he wanted to. That sounded like his old jockish friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment everything clicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had remembered Mari was talking to Aubrey about dying their hair. So she had done it after all. That also explains why he recognized her voice. Aubrey saying that she and the other cared for him, even if he didn’t fully believe it, was nice to hear. Nonetheless, Sunny was surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to mumble that out, surprised to hear his voice still worked. He wasn't sure if she heard him but what he did know was that she got up and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have sworn he saw her crying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny finds himself in a hospital bed after stabbing his eye out surrounded by two friends he hasn't seen in three years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please everyone thank Dupe like I said he is the only reason this whole thing is alive. OKAY, SO I've been writing like every day the number of people who liked this gave me a big amount of dopamine and kinda pushed me to keep going while I don't think this is as good as the last I hope you all enjoy it anyway. (Also thank you Zappy and Wojo for helping with things here and there)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunny had no idea what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey seemed to have started tearing up and ran out of the room and now the person on his right, who he assumed was Kel, was a taller more athletic boy and a lot more energetic than he was. He probably didn’t have a hard time making friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unlike someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought about his own self isolation. Maybe he could have salvaged the pieces of his friend group, had he been better. Before he could continue that train of thought Kel spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez what’s her problem, yelling at you right after you wake up?” Kel noted after she had left. She probably would have not taken that well, had she been around to hear that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunny had to move more than he would have liked to face Kel. Oh, the consequences of his own stupidity. His head was still killing him, although he hoped it would kill him a tad faster but he’ll take what he can get. Aubrey screaming at him and the bright lights in the hospital were not helping his headache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could go back to sleep, yet he guessed Kel probably won’t let him off without berating him first. Stabbing out his own eye was a pretty stupid decision and now he had to live with the consequences for the rest of his life, like how he had to live with Mari’s death due to his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sunny, how have you been buddy? Must have hurt yourself on something pretty bad to end up here, but hey! I’m glad that you’re okay. How has your home been treating ya?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hurt Sunny being given the benefit of the doubt when he obviously didn’t deserve it. Kel was always like that, wasn’t he, even how he was smiling. Albeit he seemed to be tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe tired of dealing with me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he thought. He still wasn’t fully used to talking again but he felt like he needed to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbled quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still taking other’s sympathy and I can’t even take it well.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t able to say much to Kel even though he asked many things. He wished Kel would just realize he wasn’t worth it and leave him here to die like a parasite without a host. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well do you wanna hang out after you get out of here? Unless the doctor tells you otherwise. Man I remember this one time I got hurt when I fell-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was about how long Sunny’s attention span lasted. He felt terrible for essentially ignoring Kel, but his attempts to reintegrate himself into the talk were in vain. Although this allowed him to be more aware of his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kel seemed much more tired than he originally noticed. He looked...worried for him? It could have easily been stress from something else though. Although what caught his attention was a spot of what looked like water. It was on the side Aubrey was sitting on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t blood or any of his bodily fluids, or so he assumed, so he kinda just pointed at it and hoped Kel would get the memo. When Kel stopped talking and noticed what he meant, he kinda stared at it like he was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just some water Aubrey spilled, haha.” While Sunny was dense enough to believe him, the nervous laughter at the end kind of tipped him off. But Sunny assumed he had a good reason to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In either case Kel wouldn’t get much talking from him, but he tried anyway, saying random things about what Sunny had missed throughout the years. He wasn’t fully there trying to listen in which was not fully in vain. He picked up a few things: how Aubrey, Hero, and Basil were doing. Aubrey had started bullying Basil for an unknown reason. Deep down something told Sunny that was his fault, like he had done something to cause Aubrey to bully Basil. Just leaving seemed to have an impact on her. He had been there the day they found Mari; maybe Aubrey blamed them for being so close and not helping. He deserved that, although Basil didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Aubrey would come back and bully him since he was also responsible. Kel had stopped talking a bit ago, having said all he wanted Sunny to hear and Sunny wasn’t the best person to talk to, on account that he spaced out and didn't respond. He felt bad for him for wasting all of his energy on him. He noticed how much Kel was trying to smile around him; it seemed almost forced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really am the worst.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was three for one today. He worried his mother for nearly giving her a heart attack, angered Aubrey, and made Kel sad. He had been back not even a day and he was already making the people around him miserable. While Sunny kind of followed this line of thinking, Kel did seem to relax a little, seeming to shake less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunny sort of investigated the room around him; there were get-well-soon flowers, although with no name to be found on the tag. There was a television on a counter in front of him. He hadn’t been in a hospital in a long time and he didn’t know that they had TVs now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Neat,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he thought to himself, although he’d probably never use it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, he inspected himself. He hasn’t been in light and hasn’t really seen himself. His hands and parts of his arms were covered in bleeding scars. They didn’t really hurt but he felt warm blood trickling out of him, staining his hospital bed cloth. The amount of blood trickling out of him was concerning, to say the least, although he knew it was all in his head. Whenever he got too stressed or just normally, he’d imagine his old cuts bleeding although stress intensifies the amount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were fully covered in a lighter color of red than his previous eye wound. Under normal circumstances he may be a bit more reactive to all of the blood, but this was a natural occurrence to him now. Most of the time it was all in his head although the first time he experienced this he panicked, thinking his wounds would never heal. However with the amount of blood he’s lost, he should have died from blood loss long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all in his head, he realized, although there had been times this bleeding was very real and he ignored it out of habit.  His mother was mortified the first time she saw all the bloodstains from him walking around the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a reminder that he did still bleed, something that was harder to remember for him due to his detachment from the real world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some movement in the corner of his eyes snapped him out of it. When he saw a bit of pink on the precipice of his eyesight he slowly turned to face whom he now knew was Aubrey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began mentally preparing himself for more anger from her by telling himself he deserved this. He hoped he’d at least be something useful for her to take her anger out on but when he could finally see her one of the first things he noticed was that her eyes were red and kinda puffy. Sunny was confused, red eyes could mean a lot of eye conditions. As a kid he had gotten a few and he had to stay home from school because it was contagious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-your eyes…they’re red. Do they hurt?” He mentally punched himself for stuttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a perfectly functional human that can socialize with others.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' He told himself sarcastically. His...three? Years in isolation, or so he was told, really did a number on his voice making it hoarse and raspy…… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she look so unsettled from my question?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She seemed perturbed and kinda shaky. He wanted to ask if she was okay but couldn’t muster up the confidence to speak again. He hoped he hadn’t made her feel worse about whatever she may have been sick with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…. I’m fine, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She replied. While it seemed to have been said with confidence he noticed her voice was a little hoarse and her hair was disheveled. Sunny just assumed she was letting her anger out elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If she had just hit me instead I would have at least been helpful that way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you though? You just woke up, how are you feeling?” She sounded oddly caring while Sunny felt that she shouldn’t give him any pity. It was nice. He assumed the change in mood was due to her letting some of her anger out or at least that’s what he assumed from what he picked up from Kel. His bed was starting to stain red from his imaginative blood he watched it spread around his sheets typically it disappeared when he looked away but for now, he observed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunny? Sunny, did you hear me?” Oh he had forgotten to respond. He turned his head up to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh… yeah, I’m okay.” He elected not to tell her about his headache and all the blood. Speaking of which it was gone, taking with it its warmth. It was nice, to say the least, the warmth reminded him of his bed although the warmth never lasted long but for those fleeting moments he was able to relax. Aubrey had moved back to sit down on his left, while Kel had seemed to have fallen asleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully, he dreamt of better things than being in a hospital visiting me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunny heard louder footsteps coming from the entrance of the room. He dearly hoped it wasn’t his mother, he wasn’t sure if he could face her at the moment. It probably wasn’t easy coping with the loss of a child and here he was about to make it worse for selfish reasons. Luckily for him, a voice that was not his mother spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon, I’m Dr. Richard Williams.” The man who Sunny now knew to be a doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunny I’m sorry but you will probably never see out of your right eye again. While it may be able to heal and look normal or as normal as it can you won't be able to see out of it, and if it gets infected we may have to remove it outright.”  The doctor’s voice was laced with sympathy. While externally his expression didn’t change he stared at the doctor as he internally berated himself for ruining his eye, an action he had to live with for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Continue making your and other’s life worse and worse.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kel had woken up again, or was he always awake? Sunny had just assumed he slept when he stopped talking. He looked concerned and a quick glance at Aubrey revealed she had the same look of concern. Sunny didn’t have much time to think about that detail as he got back to spacing out, a defense mechanism for when he couldn't handle what was going on. He subconsciously gripped his thighs and dug his nails into them. It hurt but it grounded him in reality, reminding him he can’t run forever. He snapped back into his body once the doctor left. He had started breathing heavily, he was shaking, he was getting stressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The real world was always too much for him to handle. It’s why he preferred his dreams; they weren’t as overwhelming, they let him believe he was okay and that everything was going to be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently everything was not okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lost an eye because he couldn't handle how much he looked like her. He isn’t in his own bed where he should be, and his brain was also still wrapping itself around the concept of people changing. He’d been gone for three years and he didn’t even know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s changed, from what he knows from Kel and he’s stunted in his own pile of self-inflicted misery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had dug his nails into his thighs hard enough that he’s drawn a tinge of blood and he felt himself getting colder and colder. His guilt didn’t manifest as blood, there was no blanket, no sense of safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, everything is okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began lying to himself. There was no blood or painful cuts to distract him from his mental agony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly felt two pairs of arms around him; it was his old friends hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright buddy, we’re here for ya.” He heard Kel’s voice and began to cry, the salty tears sort of stinging his right eye. He felt horrible accepting a gesture. He didn’t deserve it but being hugged felt so nice. It helped him warm up after feeling so cold and he melted into their embrace. Although the silence didn’t last long as Aubrey pointed something out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so skinny?" She had said it in a concerned manner and Sunny already knew this wouldn’t be a thing he’d want to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been eating well? You have to take care of yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew for a fact that he has not been eating well or taking care of himself and he shouldn’t worry them. He's not worth that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to find a way to lie to them about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So thanks for reading dunno when the next one will be out hopefully a week or less once again thank you Duplicarto for helping so much I hope the next chapter will be out in a week or so or less my brain decides when I write not me but anyway hope you all enjoyed it please leave any criticism or advice, tips or just general good jobs and things you may have liked.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading if you have any advice or feedback feel free to comment I'll try to update this as often as I can since I hate things that just end but I only really have the confidence to post shit once Dupes seen it so please thank that man he is the whole reason this thing is floating and legible Thanks once again for reading my insane ramblings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>